


What I need to heal

by bubblewhale2



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drabble, Freeform, Healing, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewhale2/pseuds/bubblewhale2
Summary: A short meeting of sorts.





	What I need to heal

**Author's Note:**

> This scene popped up in my mind randomly. I had no energy to develop it further so I'm posting this as it is... Hope you like it!

 

 

The day was crisp, chilly, with a crystal clear sky. A casual work-related conversation was going on in the Hokage office, but then, a few things happened. Just as a blond man suddenly paled and raised from his chair, a clear voice commanded loudly:

“Get out, Naara.”

A dark shadow blocked the winter sun seeping into the office.

Two men in the room twitched in union, shocked.

Seeing they were both elite shinobies, someone sneaking in on them like this was indeed a surprise.

Shikamaru's hands slapped together so fast they blurred, and a shadow stitch flew towards the man in the window, but he dodged it easily, entering the room in one fluid motion. As the window suddenly cleared out, sun rays shone back in, thinning out the shadow needle accordingly. A small, unconscious eye twitch was the only giveaway that Shikamaru realised the intruder's move was tactical. Shikamaru relaxed and straightened up as he understood instantly who the intruder was, but he kept his ground in the office. He obeyed only the orders from the official Hokage, anyways.

Naruto's reflex battle ready stance relaxed too, but Shikamaru couldn't see his face from where he was standing, as his young Hokage was turned to the newcomer.

“Sasuke?” Naruto's voice floated nervously trough the tense atmosphere.

There was only one person who knew Naruto was going to be with in the office, exactly what trick to use to put Shikamaru off of his shadow bend technique and whom guards would let trough no questions asked, or maybe wouldn’t even notice coming through.

“I said, get out.” It was a low growl that put chills in lesser people's bones. Shikamaru didn't budge, but then two mismatched eyes shone at him, one purple, other bloody red, and before he could remember not to look at the whirling irises, the red haze overcame him. It was all over in less than a second.

“You didn't have to do that!” Naruto yelled, expecting Shikamaru to break the spell instantly, but he just stiffened and turned, exiting the room without a word.

“He'll be fine.” Sasuke mumbled as they were left alone in the room. He was now staring at Naruto, his look wilder than usual. His hair was dishevelled, sticking out in every direction, his clothes dirty and ragged.

Naruto flinched as shock, than worry, than anger flashed over his face one by one.

“What happened? Did someone attack you?” Possessives seeped into his voice unintentionally.

Not providing an answer, Sasuke walked towards him in quick, long strides, stepping into the light of the room, no longer a back-lit shadow in front of the window.

Naruto’s fight or flight instinct tipped off the alarm inside him, and he suddenly wanted to evade Sasuke, but he steeled his body and made himself stay calm instead. If Sasuke was here to fight him again, he was always ready. He meant his promise, and he’ll keep it until the end. They die together.

The air crackled with energy as Sasuke hastily passed the large table and came closer to Naruto. Naruto couldn’t see his face, as although taller, Sasuke moved with his shoulders hunched forward.

Naruto’s breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke came up to him and –

Hugged him.

Long arms pressed firmly around Naruto and held onto his shoulders, black nest of hair buried into his chest. Not a moment later, Sasuke started sobbing into his Hokage garb, twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

Naruto’s blue eyes widened in shock as he looked up from Sasuke, confusedly trying to make sense of what was happening.

Flabbergasted expression still held in place as Naruto’s arms slowly raised up to hold Sasuke back.

“Naruto… I…” Sasuke wept, voice muffled as Naruto was gently caressing his back over the shaggy poncho.

“I just can’t do it anymore.”

“Shh…” Light touch came over the messy hair, patting awkwardly.

“I can’t!”

Naruto wanted to ask what happened, but realized he already knew.

Everything happened, and the world was shitty. And his soul mate was hurt.

So he just kept on holding Sasuke and lovingly caress him.

The other man shook and trembled, tears wetting trough Naruto’s cape and slowly seeping into the shirt, too.

“It’ll be fine. It will get better, I promise.” Naruto whispered, smiling sadly.

Sasuke cursed under breath and moved his head left and right, still firmly lodged below Naruto’s chin.

“I don’t know how to do it, Naruto. I really don’t.”

“It’s fine. Neither do I.”

Sasuke drew up a shaky breath and finally stopped twitching in Naruto’s arms.

“It’s so unfair though, is it not?”

Naruto stiffly smiled and bit his cheek on the inside.

“Heh, Sasuke…” He forced out, gripping the dark-haired man harder.

Sasuke shook the grip off and took a step back, and Naruto let him.

“This is not a good moment for one of your inspirational speeches. It won’t work.” Sasuke said quietly.

“I wouldn’t even try.” Naruto choked out.

They both looked away.

Naruto was desperately trying to think of what Sasuke needed right now. Of what Naruto could offer him. Just one thing came to mind.

Time passed.

“I’ll…” Naruto started.

“Can you…” Sasuke tried.

They looked at each other apprehensively. Naruto blinked. They understood each other perfectly, so there was no need to finish their sentences.

“Thank you.” Sasuke said, face pulled into a pained grimace as he looked away.

“Sasuke…” Naruto looked at his feet and smiled again. “Can you…?”

Their eyes met again for a moment. It seemed as the air around them pulled into a vacuum, and as if they were trying to read each other’s thoughts before they even formed, their expressions focused and intense.

Naruto finally inhaled.

“Can you… Fuck…” He bit his lip. “…Stop time?” Naruto asked, his voice almost breaking. “Just… just for a little while.”

Sasuke’s expression changed. A shadow passed over it, and his eyes cleared.

“I… I think we both need it.” Naruto beamed at the end, failing to cover up how tired he really was.

At that, Sasuke’s face lit up with determination and he widened his shoulders, suddenly straightening up. He quickly went back towards Naruto, looking at him eye to eye, their faces not much apart.

As Sasuke’s palms came to hold Naruto’s cheeks and as bright eyes looked back at him with years of heartache pouring out Sasuke whispered out:

“Yes. Yes I can.”

Just before Naruto let his eyelids flutter closed and leaned in he saw the rinnegan activating.

Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto’s desperately as the time around them spiraled.

If they were supposed to take the problems of the whole world on their shoulders, at least they could steal a few moments for themselves.

It’s what they needed, and no matter how much chakra it would cost him, Sasuke would do it.

To go back to limbo with Naruto, frozen in time, to make love, to heal, and to escape the world’s watchful eye… just to be free, together, for a while.

It was what he needed right now.

The world was too much.

 


End file.
